


Always Your Humble Translator

by catewip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, French speaking Sirius, M/M, Meet-Cute, Panic Attacks, Romantic Fluff, Skam France - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catewip/pseuds/catewip
Summary: When Remus finds himself on the verge of a panic attack on his first night at university, a handsome stranger is more than happy to save the day with Skam France, translations and flirting.





	Always Your Humble Translator

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for the lovely Amé, I hope this makes you smile.
> 
> I am so sorry that I have butchered the beautiful French language. Lets blame my awful first school French teacher and google translate.  
This also hasn't been checked, so I apologize for any and all mistakes.

Remus wanted to scream into the void or at least into B33, the small student room he’d just been assigned. The bland grey walls already closing in on him, the room became smaller and his breaths became shorter. He made his way down to the common room, determined to distract himself from the large lump that had formed in his throat. He was glad to find that all the lights were out, the darkness was kinder on his eyes and he was thankful that his new classmates would all be asleep by now.

After making his way through the small shared kitchen, Remus opened the fridge and took extra time to enjoy the cool air on his face while taking deep calming breaths. His moment of calm was shattered by the bright overhead light flickering on, followed by a long list of expletives from the most beautiful man Remus had ever seen. The man clutched his hands to his chest dramatically, laughing and trying to catch his breath. 

Remus quickly began to apologize, but the lump in his throat had grown and a shooting pain had formed right in the centre of his brow. He pressed his palms to his forehead and scrunched his eyes shut, trying to block out the blinding light. 

“Wow! Hey, you alright there mate?” Concern filled the man's voice as he rushed forward, supporting Remus with a firm grip on his upper arms. He guided Remus into the common room and sat him down on the sofa. To Remus’ relief he flicked the lights back off and as Remus attempted to open his eyes, the handsome stranger was kneeling down in front of him, offering him a glass of water with a reassuring smile. His other hand patted his knee and Remus felt himself relax slightly at the warm contact. 

"I'm Sirius." The handsome man announced as he helped Remus drink from the glass. 

"Remus... I'm sorry, I ..." He managed to croak out in a whisper, but the man just shook his head with a smile.

"Don't be silly Remus, happens to the best of us… are you ill or hungover?"

Remus huffed out a wheezy laugh, shocked at how easy it was to tell this stranger the truth. "Neither. Panic attack."

Sirius nodded as Remus watched him carefully, trying to gauge his reaction. If Sirius thought badly of him, he didn't let it show.

"Tell you what, I've got my laptop here. Wanna watch something with me?" Remus was momentarily confused at the question and abrupt change of subject, before Sirius added quietly "It helps me... after my nightmares."

A bright smile lit up Sirius’ face as Remus agreed and he couldn’t help but smile back. Sirius fell onto the sofa right next to Remus with a dramatic sigh, stretched back with his laptop open in front of him and his heavy combat boots crossed on the small coffee table. Remus couldn't help but stare as the light from the laptop washed over Sirius’ sharp features. His long black hair was pulled in a messy bun atop his head, almost like he’s fallen straight out of bed. He had a bone structure to die for, all high cheekbones and sharp jawline, and a shadow of stubble that added to his messy, just out of bed look. 

Remus shook his head, trying and failing to shake the idea of Sirius and his bed. Sirius glanced up at him and quickly dimmed the light settings on the laptop.  _ He’s considerate too,  _ Remus’ distracted mind unhelpfully added. 

Sirius offered one headphone bud to Remus with a smile and placed the other in his own ear. Remus found that he had to settle into the back of the sofa so that the headphone cord would reach, his tense body thanking him as he sunk into the cushions right next to Sirius. Now in very close proximity to each other, Remus’ breath caught for an entirely different reason. Surrounded by Sirius’ cologne and the scent of winter, Remus was so close that if he moved forward ever so slightly, they would touch.

Sirius pressed play on the already loaded programme and the screen burst to life, the scene before them of teenagers at a party. As soon as the teens began to talk Sirius jumped forward laughing. “Merde... sorry. Forgot this was in french.”

Remus reached forward to stop Sirius from turning off the programme, their hands brushing for a second more than appropriate, Sirius’ fingertips warm against his own. “It’s okay, let it play.” 

Sirius regarded Remus for a moment, the corners of his lips twitched into a smile, his fingertips still touching Remus’ hand softly, before he seemed to notice and pull away. Remus quickly filled the silence. “You’re French?”

“No, but my family originate from there. My mother insisted we learn the language fluently.” Remus didn’t miss the way Sirius’ frowned when he spoke of his mother, but decided now wasn’t the best time to ask.

“We can still watch it if you like. Are there subtitles?” 

“No.” Sirius frowned, but suddenly his smile returned wider than before and his eyes danced with humor. “But I can translate for you!”

Remus couldn’t help but laugh as Sirius quickly pushed the laptop onto Remus knee, kicked off his boots and shuffled closer to Remus, tucking his feet underneath Remus’ thigh ‘too keep them warm’ supposedly. Rubbing his hands together like he meant business, Sirius quickly explained the plot line; Boy who thinks he’s straight until the new boy at school catches his eye. Remus is certain that he has gone bright red at the all too familiar plot line and wonders if he’s stumbled into a weird alternative reality, or maybe he’s dreaming.  _ Yeah, I’m definitely dreaming,  _ Remus thought to himself as Sirius absentmindedly wiggled his toes further beneath Remus’ thighs, their bodies now sat even closer on the sofa. 

Sirius translates the party scene in real time, changing his voice comically for each character. When the two boys introduce their girlfriends to each other, Remus can’t help but laugh aloud, a deep full belly laugh, as Sirius voice goes almost ten octaves higher, impersonating the girls without inhibition. Remus is still giggling as the tone of the scene changes, the two boys now kiss their girlfriends as their eyes meet across the dance floor. As the intense eye contact continues, Remus can’t help but glance towards Sirius who is now sat quietly, a dark red flush on his high cheekbones and across his exposed collarbone. 

Bright grey eyes meet his, and Remus feels drawn to them. He can’t stop himself from tilting his head slightly to the side, at the same time Sirius seems to be doing the same. Only an inch away from each other, their breaths mingled in the warm air between them. Remus’ eyes were drawn down to Sirius full lips. Remus watched a Sirius licked his bottom lip and then bit it, Remus wanted to do the same to that lip. 

Abruptly, the music stopped and the scene changed, shattering the moment between them. Remus pulled back quickly, as Sirius coughed and cleared his throat. When Sirius began translating again it was with less animation and excitement, his voice sounded croaky and hoarse.

As they continued to watch, Remus now felt highly aware of Sirius every move. Tilting his hand that rested on his thigh ever so slightly, Remus watched as Sirius did the same towards him. Painstakingly slow, their hands continued to move towards each other like magnets. Remus let go of the breath he’d been holding as Sirius’ stretched out his fingertips, causing the backs of their hands to meet and entwined their fingers. 

The two boys on the screen seemed to be walking home, Remus hadn’t really been paying attention. 

“No, I want to be with someone, clearly” Sirius translated almost in a whisper.

-“So you’re already seeing yourself with another girl” 

-“Well yeah”

The characters continued to speak but Sirius remained silent, Remus turned to look at him, all of a sudden nervous to ask the question. “What did he say?”

“Pas nécessairement une fille en passant” Remus shivered as Sirius spoke the line while he held eye contact, the french words sounded beautiful on his tongue.

After a long moment Sirius spoke again, so quietly that Remus had to lean forward to hear it. “Not necessarily a girl by the way” 

He had only known Sirius for half an hour at most, but he felt and understood Sirius’ admission in his bones. With a gentle smile, Remus squeezed Sirius hand in his and the man seemed to relax, the tension visibly draining from his body as he leaned against the back of the sofa again. Remus lent back too and settled his head on Sirius’ shoulder. Remus smiled to himself as Sirius struggled slightly to press play on the next episode, as he seemed to refuse to let go of Remus’ hand. 

Remus blinked awake to bright morning sunlight filtering through the window in the common room. Remus was momentarily disappointed that Sirius was nowhere to be seen, until he realized that he had been covered by a large black leather jacket that smelt of winter, a bright yellow post it note stuck to the back of it. 

Remus tried to read the neat elegant handwriting but quickly realized it was in french. Smiling to himself Remus rushed back to his room and pinned the note to his empty cork board. Remus set about translating the first of many notes that would soon fill his once bland, empty room. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ Remus, _

_ J'ai une classe tôt ce matin et je n'avais pas le cœur de te réveiller. Vous êtes tout à fait la belle endormie, le ronflement et tout. Merci pour la compagnie hier soir, j'espère que vous vous sentez mieux aujourd'hui. Si tu veux on peut regarder le reste de la saison ensemble? Si ma traduction ne vous a pas effrayé. Je comprends si tu ne veux pas, mais au moins je vais sûrement pouvoir te revoir, tu dois rendre ma veste. C’est ma fierté et ma joie, Remus, veuillez la ramener à la maison. Salle B32. _

_ Toujours ton humble traducteur, Sirius x _

**Author's Note:**

> The note:
> 
> Remus,  
I have an early class this morning and I did not have the heart to wake you. You are quite the sleeping beauty, snoring and all. Thank you for the company last night, I hope you are feeling better today. If you like we can watch the rest of the season together? If my translating hasn’t scared you away. I understand if you don’t want to, but at least I will definitely get to see you again, you need to return my jacket. It is my pride and joy Remus, please bring her home. Room B32.  
Always your humble translator, Sirius x


End file.
